


When creativity came

by moonlight-night (jay_the_timber_wolf)



Series: Sander Side Scenarios [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just pure fluff, shy Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_the_timber_wolf/pseuds/moonlight-night
Summary: What I think happened when Roman first came.





	When creativity came

_Roman's POV_

My eyes slowly blinked open and I saw the surrounding area, the walls were blank. A stack of papers were on a desk nearby, in a corner there was paint, paint brushes, and a paint palette. I stood up and looked around to see the closet, I opened it up to see mostly white clothes. The clothes I was wearing were white as well. A knock at the door made me jump so I walked over and opened it, standing there was two other traits. "Hey there kiddo! I'm Morality but you can call me Patton." I was surprised by the excited boy, when I looked over I saw that the other boy was much calmer. "I'm Logic, or Logan if you prefer." He said. I waved at them feeling my throat tighten at the very idea of talking. "So... What trait are you?" Patton asked. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down my role and showed it to them. "Creativity?" Patton asked. I nodded in response.

"Well it's great to have you here! Come down stairs with us, I made cookies!" I followed the pair downstairs thinking that some cookies couldn't hurt.

_Logan's POV_

I watched Creativity carefully as he munched on some cookies that Patton had made, so far he hasn't said a single word and that kinda concerned me. This meant that either Creativity was shy or he was mute which wouldn't be good at all. If he was mute that meant that it would be very difficult to work with him but if he was shy then at some point he would speak but it might take a while. Creativity suddenly stood up and walked back to his room, Patton looked very confused. "Logan, do you know why he wouldn't talk?" He asked me. "Well he could either be shy or mute. If he is shy it will take him a while for him to be comfortable enough to talk." I said. "I really hope he's just shy." Patton said. "Same here." I muttered under my breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's short, I'll do better next time.


End file.
